


Like A Frightened Fox Squirrel

by isoxys



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kissing, calling another girl a frightened fox squirrel is a lesbian power move and a horny one at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoxys/pseuds/isoxys
Summary: Kushana is holding her at gunpoint in the middle of an Ohmu nest, and Nausicaa needs to find a way to defuse the situation. Alternate interpretation of the scene where they crash land in the jungle.
Relationships: Kushana/Nausicaä
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Like A Frightened Fox Squirrel

“You’re just like a frightened fox squirrel.”

“What did you just call me?” Kushana’s voice rang out in indignation, echoing sharply through the cavernous calm of the toxic jungle. Nausicaa flinched. Too loud, too likely to disturb the insects, or bring unwanted attention. The ships crashing down into their jungle had probably already angered them. Nausicaa’s eyes flicked down to the gun which Kushana brandished in her armored hand. If she fired it here, the insects would descend on all of you in seconds....she had to do something to de-escalate the situation. 

Letting go of her bags and the barge towline, Nausicaa walked out lightly on the wing of the gunship. The other princess bristled, letting out a low animal growl, but Nausicaa approached her as softly as she would a wounded wingworm. Gently, gently, I’m not going to hurt you. What do you have to fear from me? The Torumekian princess didn’t stop her as she carefully pushed aside the gun – startled, caught off guard, maybe, or curious? That’s good, keep her distracted, give her the space to calm down. Nausicaa had no flash grenades, no insect charm for this situation, but she had all she needed. She stepped in, closing the distance between her and the warlord princess, and pressed her lips gently to Kushana’s. 

At first, Kushana’s eyes went wide, and she hissed out a sharp sound, sputtering. As they separated, she raised a gloved fist, as if to strike Nausicaa, who simply stood, ready to take the blow if it was what the warrior princess needed from her to feel safe. But instead, Kushana’s unyielding bronze fingers tangled in Nausicaa’s hair, yanking her sharply as she slammed the Wind Valley princess bodily against the wall of the barge. Nausicaa only vaguely noted the too-loud metallic clang of her body collided with the metal hull, as Kushana fell on her in a fierce kiss. She bit into Nausicaa’s lip, drawing blood, as if saw even this as a contest to be won, as if she had learned to kiss on the battlefield. As if this, too, was a matter of survival. Nausicaa kissed her back gently, openly, without malice or threat. See? Nothing to fear. Her hand found Kushana’s, and she took the other princess’s fingers lightly from the trigger of her ornate pistol. Kushana did not resist as Nausicaa tenderly lifted the gun from her hand – instead, she grasped for Nausicaa’s waist, running her fingers roughly over her hip bone. 

In her head, Nausicaa could hear Mito and the other Wind Valley hostages yelling to each other “What is the princess doing? Has she gone mad?” The Ohmu must be near now – the barges had landed in a forest lake, one of their nests. But she held tight to Kushana, suffering the onslaught until the other princess had exhausted herself, and the ferocity left her kisses and caresses, and she clung to Nausicaa with a kind of defeated desperation. Nausicaa held onto her still, bushing back Kushana’s red hair as the barge rocked, and the warlord crumpled into her chest, making a high startled sound so unlike her practiced regal bearing. Curled against her breast, Nausicaa fully noticed how slight the other girl was – skinny sharp arms and hollow bird-boned bronze, a fluttering heartbeat in a fragile ribcage beneath her cloak and scale mail. Without the weight of her robes and armor and guns and tanks, Nausicaa could probably lift her more easily than the breeze lifted her glider. She couldn’t be more than Nausicaa’s age – how could Torumekia have put all this weight on her shoulders? As the Ohmu surfaced, Nausicaa didn’t lift her, but she did gently roll Kushana against the wall of the barge before peeling away to walk out to meet the Insect. Seeming to find herself, a bit of her previous frenzy returned to Kushana’s face, but she remained frozen as her eyes traced Nausicaa out along the wing of the airship – in shock? Fascination? “Take off in the gunship!” Nausicaa called back over her shoulder to Mito and the others in the barge “I’l ltake the glider. If I’m not back in 20 minutes, head back to the Wind Valley without me.” Out of the corner of her eye as she approached the Ohmu, she saw Mito bundling Kushana into the cargo cabin, her movements stiff and robotic, her steady gaze never straying from Nausicaa. 

“If that girl makes it out of the toxic jungle alive,” though Kushana, as Mito closed the doors and she tucked herself into the corner of the cabin, “I’d like to have a word with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind is the most Sapphic film I've ever seen, and Kushana turned me gay


End file.
